1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus that performs exposure control to change a signal level, such as backlight correction and black saturation correction, and various image corrections.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the related art of the present technology, JP-2008-131530-A has been known, for example. In JP-2008-131530-A, an object thereof is to “provide an imaging apparatus and an image processing apparatus that have a simple configuration to execute gradation correction according to a subject brightness level of an image”. In addition, in JP-2008-131530-A, technology “in a configuration to perform correction of an image imaged by exposure control to adjust a brightness level of a main subject in the imaging apparatus, data corresponding to subject brightness of the imaging image is selected from gradation correction characteristic data of the limited number corresponding to brightness and the gradation correction is performed. Specifically, a correction process is executed by applying a gradation correction characteristic set to correspond to a region in which average brightness of the main subject of the imaging image is included. By this configuration, the correction process can be executed quickly and efficiently without increasing a circuit scale of a digital signal processing unit (DSP) in the imaging apparatus.” has been disclosed.